


According to plan

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (Oct 14 - Oct 20) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean approaches Armin, Eren panics. (Eremin Week - Day 2: Jealousy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to plan

**Author's Note:**

> This one is way shorter, but I like it way better than the previous one. Well, it's simple, but it's fluffy enough to make me happy with it. I hope you enjoy it!

            There he was again, putting his arms over Armin’s shoulders. Eren watched the scene from afar: Armin looked comfortable and Jean laughed as he bought the other boy closer. It definitely didn’t look as if they were just friends. They were _too close._ Wasn’t Eren the one closest to Armin? As he watched the two walking together, he thought that it wasn’t so true anymore.

 

* * *

 

            Armin came running to him, meeting Eren in the place they always did, so they could get lunch. They were from different majors, different departments, but they met as often as they could to lunch together. Eren smiled as he saw Armin face a little flushed, probably from hurrying so much. “Sorry, I’m late!”, he said after he had caught some of his breath. Eren didn’t mind, though. He would wait forever, if he had to.

            The two friends spent their time together as usual, but it was still precious to Eren. Every second with Armin was bound to be perfection, and he couldn’t help but think he was stupid for feeling that way towards his best friend. Eren thought that nothing would ruin that moment, not even the slight guilt feeling he held in his heart, but he was wrong.

 

            “Hey, Armin! Hey, you, too.”

 

            Jean came from behind Armin, hugging his figure when he approached their table. Fire filled his insides with the sight. Jean was stepping out of his line and he knew it; the wicked smile on his face, hidden to Armin, who was in front of him, was the proof. Eren could not take it anymore. For the past weeks, Eren had seen Jean getting closer and closer to Armin, but now he was provoking him deliberately. Armin seemed to even enjoy those arms around him and it only made the fire grow hotter. He couldn’t keep there.

            He only realized what he had done when he was already behind the restaurant’s building, catching his breath from running. He had ruined it. Now, Armin would know something was wrong and, worst, Jean would become even more annoyed. Jean won and Eren was the one who granted him the victory, in the most pathetic way. He looked around and saw no one, so he just slid down the wall he had leaned to. With his hands covering his face, he tried to calm down. What was he going to say as an excuse? It was known by everyone that he and Jean hated each other. Somehow, they ended up being in the same social circle and had to deal with each other. It was the first time, though, that Eren ran away from Jean like that. What was he, a child? He knew that what he had done was stupid, but the burning in his heart and body, the anger practically bursting from his fingers, it all made his mind too hazy to even know what to do. He had panicked. Now, Eren needed to cool down, so he could come back there and face Jean and Armin.

            Eren was about to get up, hands still over his face, when he felt someone touching his shoulder. He looked up, startled and gasped when he saw blue eyes staring at him. His mouth opened and closed a few times. Armin looked quite amused; so he wasn’t mad. Eren stopped trying to think of something to say and decided he’d listen to whatever Armin said to him. It came a few seconds later, Armin giggling a little.

 

            “You are really stupid, Eren.”

 

            Eren got up and faced Armin. Suddenly, they were both laughing together. Armin slapped Eren’s chest two times and started speaking again.

 

            “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I already know.”

 

            Eren’s eyes widened as he realized what Armin had just said, but it felt as they were going to pop out of his face, along with his heart coming out through his mouth, when he saw Armin coming closer. The lips that touched his were soft and warm. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to have Eren frozen in his spot.

 

            “I already suspected you liked me, but I was afraid of making a move”, he started to explain himself. “Your reaction back there clarified everything.”

 

            Eren had forgotten how keen Armin was to people around him. So he knew all along! He wanted to ask him why both of them had been so stupid for not confessing before, but he understood Armin when he said he was afraid. Eren could finally move. He grabbed Armin’s hands and couldn’t help but smile. Now, it was no use feeling the fear, nor the jealousy… It was when he remembered about it.

 

            “And Jean? I thought you had something with him.” Eren inquired.

            “Ah, that…” Armin looked down, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. “It was a plan. He offered to help me. I wanted to confirm if you felt the same before I confessed. It was all an act; we would act flirty in front of you to see how you would react. Well, I guess our plan worked.”

 

            Eren was baffled. The acting between the two had looked way too real, he didn’t know Armin could act that well. Their hands together proved what he was saying too. It had only been acting! All along! Eren felt his heart grow calmer, but he still needed to hear it once more.

 

            “So, there’s nothing between you two?”

            “No. Jean is dating Marco right now, you don’t have to worry.”

            There was no one around still. The chilly wind felt good on their skin as they stood there, together. It took a while, but they finally connected their hearts, thanks to Armin’s plan and, Eren reluctantly admitted, Jean. _That bastard must be laughing at me now,_ he thought. He couldn’t care less, though; Armin coming closer and joining their lips once again was all that mattered.

 


End file.
